


Eight Hours

by hotcocoa



Series: semishira weekend 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: Day 2: coffee shop
Semi and Shirabu cram for finals in their favorite cafe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this misses the prompt and it's super short so I'm really sorry on both counts, but I hope you like what I've written <3 thank you so much for reading!

Shirabu unceremoniously drops a cup of coffee onto the table next to Semi’s open textbooks. “What is this now, your sixth cup?” he asks with a mixture of condescension and disgust.

“You’re paying, so what does it matter?” Semi replies, taking a sip of his coffee without looking up from his computer.

Shirabu stares at him. “Eita,” he says. “I have your wallet.”

Semi almost chokes.

“What, you think I’ve been spending thousands of yen on your caffeine addiction? I don’t love you _that_ much.”

“Thousands, my ass,” Semi mutters.

“Eita, just one of those drinks is like ¥250,” Shirabu informs him as he plops back into his seat. “And you insist on getting shots of vanilla or whatever”—as if Shirabu doesn’t know exactly how Semi takes his coffee—“so yeah, you’ve spent almost ¥2000 just on coffee today.”

Semi swears under his breath. “Well, excuse me if we can’t all survive on spite alone,” he grumbles, sinking lower in his seat as if that’ll make the drink in his hands less expensive. Shirabu just rolls his eyes.

They fall back into silence, the quiet of their favorite cafe broken only by the sound of fingers flying across keyboards and pens scratching across paper as everyone crams for finals.

After another of hour of this, Semi jumps when his laptop slaps shut and almost crushes his fingers.

“Kenjirou, what the hell?” he snaps, glaring at his newly-visible boyfriend now that his laptop screen isn’t between them anymore.

Shirabu doesn’t break eye contact. “We’re going home,” he says firmly as he takes Semi’s laptop and starts to pack his things away.

“Ken, my final is in _eight hours_ —”

“Which is exactly why we need to go home so you can _sleep_ ,” Shirabu retorts fiercely, returning his glare and winning precisely because he’s _not_ being sustained by caffeine alone.

Semi slumps and presses his fingers to his eyes tiredly. “I’m going to fail,” he mumbles.

“You’re not going to fail,” Shirabu tells him matter-of-factly, standing up and extending a hand to help Semi out of his seat. “But you will if you haven’t slept in 30 hours.”

Semi grumbles incoherently as he laces his fingers together with Shirabu’s and lets his boyfriend drag him back to their apartment. Despite his caffeine consumption and his insistence that he “should really stay up for at least another hour to study, really, Ken, it can’t possibly _hurt_ —,” Semi is out as soon as his head hits the pillow.

He’s rudely woken up by being kicked onto the floor in the morning (“nothing else was working,” Shirabu insists before he rolls over and falls back asleep—but the fact that Shirabu was up to make sure he made it to his exam is not lost on Semi) and he barely makes it to his exam on time...

But he doesn’t fail.


End file.
